


Towers (Sequel to More than Words)

by echo_85



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: The sequel to More than Words. The gang is in College. They deal with new members in the family. They have ups and downs just like every family.
Relationships: Becca/Calliope "Callie" Cadogan, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Lexa & Luna & Aden (The 100), Lexa & Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

> "ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ" ɪꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴇꜰɪɴᴇᴅ ᴏɴʟʏ ʙʏ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇꜱ ᴏʀ ʙʏ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ; ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴅᴇꜰɪɴᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴍɪᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ. ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ. ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋꜱ. ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ᴄʜᴏᴏꜱɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ᴅᴀʏꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴏɴ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ"

College life is stressful and tiring with all the studying and the testings so everyone is always excited for the holidays to be back home with their love ones except for those who don't have a family to go to or can't afford to go home. Raven was one of those who don't go home since 1) she officially moved to Washington DC for her job and school and 2) she doesn't have family to go back to since her family is here in Washington. It's spring break and Raven spends most of it panicking and reeling in the fact that she's pregnant again. She really thought that she'd learn by now yet here she is 8 weeks pregnant with Luna's second child. It takes her the last day of Spring Break to find the courage to tell Luna so she makes her way through the dorms to the Woods' room. 

" Just woman up Reyes, and tell her, it's not like she'd straight up reject you so what's the worst that can happen?" she tells herself after pacing outside for the last 5 minutes. 

" You do realize that I can hear you right?" she looked up from the ground, meeting familiar green eyes. 

" Hey," 

" Hi," there's a beat of silence before Lexa breaks it. " You gonna come in or just gonna stay out there like a weirdo?" 

" Right," Raven enters the room, closing the door behind her. She sits on Luna's bed. " Where's Luna?" 

" She took them to the park since they were getting restless," Lexa informs her. Them which is her daughter and sister. 

" Oh ok," 

" So you gonna tell me why you were pacing outside and talking to yourself for 5 minutes?" ask Lexa sitting down across from her. 

" Not really," reply Raven getting a look from her childhood best friend. " Fine I was nervous." 

" Yea, I got that but why?" 

" I'm pregnant and I haven't told anyone yet and I had hope to talk to Luna about it," Raven spilled. After a pregnant pause Lexa reacts. 

" What?" she asks unsure she had heard right. 

" I'm pregnant," repeated Raven and before she knew it she had a handful of Lexa which took her by surprise since it was unLexa like of her but relaxed into the embrace feeling that a weight has been lifted off her shoulder. 

" That's my sister's right?" Lexa pulled away after calming herself down. 

" Who else would it be? I mean we already share a child so why wouldn't this one be hers as well. I mean have you seen the people that go here, not a lot of option," Raven answers placing a hand on her still flat stomach. 

" How far along are you?" 

" 8 weeks tomorrow 9," reply Raven. 

" This little one already has a heartbeat," Lexa cooed, Raven nods her head with a small smile on her face. 

" You don't seem happy about it," comment Lexa noticing how Raven was hardly saying anything and that she almost looks sad. 

" I am happy but what's the point if we're just gonna die at the end of it?" Raven asks which confused and shocked Lexa. 

" What do you mean?" she asks. 

" You know what I mean, you just refuse to accept it even though you know it's true," Raven says. " If this child is a night blood, my body isn't meant to carry that type of blood. I already died once with Adria's birth, what makes you think that this one's birth would be different? Besides the doctor said I shouldn't even get pregnant again due to complication with my body." Lexa didn't want to accept that. Refuse to accept it.

" Mom has the best doctor so they can monitor you and the baby for any sign of danger," Lexa says and starts to think of ways to ensure the survival of the mother of her niece and unborn niece or nephew.

" Promise me that if it comes down to me and the baby, that you would save the baby," Raven says making Lexa frown. 

" Don't make me promise that Rey," Lexa plead. 

" Please Lex, you know that everyone else would try to save both us and I know you would to but you know I'd want my baby to live even if it means me dying," Lexa sighs, the weight of the promise heavy on her shoulder. She knows that if she was in her place, she would do the same, make her do the same promise that she's asking right now. 

" I promise," she says. 

" Thank you," 

" I'll make you a deal we won't tell Luna about the baby until the first trimester ends that way we know the baby will have a higher chance of surviving," Raven says. Lexa could see why Raven was making this deal to save Luna from the pain of losing a child and also a way to delay to tell Luna the news about the pregnancy and the chance of her dying. 

" Ok but I get to go to the doctor appointments," Lexa says. 

" Why?" asked a confused Raven. 

" Because that's my unborn niece or nephew you're carrying and I want to see the progress," Lexa says as if it was the most obvious answer which it kinda was. 

" Ok, it'd be nice to have someone with me for a change," Raven says. 


	2. Chapter 2

> 【" Ｆａｍｉｌｙ ｉｓｎ＇ｔ ａｂｏｕｔ ｓｈａｒｉｎｇ ｔｈｅ ｓａｍｅ ｇｅｎｅｔｉｃｓ， ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ ｂｅｉｎｇ ｒｅｌａｔｅｄ， ｆａｍｉｌｙ ｉｓ ｗｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ ｌｏｖｅ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｔｏ ｄｅａｔｈ ａｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｄｏ ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅｍ， ｙｏｕ ｔｒｕｓｔ ｔｈｅｍ， ｔａｋｅ ｃａｒｅ ｏｆ ｔｈｅｍ， ａｎｄ ｉｎ ｒｅｔｕｒｎ ｔｈｅｙ ｄｏ ｔｈｅ ｓａｍｅ.Ｉｔｓ ｔｈｅ ｔｙｐｅ ｏｆ ｂｏｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｈｏｌｄ ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ"】
> 
> RAVEN 

I woke up to both my daughter and sister hovering over me. 

" Mornin' mama!" 

" Mornin' sissy!" 

I grabbed both of them, pulling them down on me and hugged them, kissing their heads elating laughters from them. 

" Morning you little munchkins," I say, getting up with them on my hips. Then I placed them down back on the ground. " Go help tío and tía and let me get ready." They nod their heads and leave my room. I watch them go with a soft smile on my face as my hand caressing my stomach where my unborn one was. 

" Those were your sister and aunt, they don't know about you yet," I cooed at my stomach as I get ready. Today is my first doctor appointment. It's been 2 weeks since I told Lexa then told Emori and Murphy. Only those 3 know about the baby so far. I went down to the kitchen after getting ready. 

" Morning, you ready for today?" Emori asks handing me my coffee. 

" Yea, I'm picking up Lex then we're gonna go," I answer her. 

" Why does Lexa know and your girlfriend doesn't?" ask Murphy as we sit down with the kids. 

" She and I made a deal that we wouldn't tell Luna until the first trimester ends," I answer then gave them both a look to stop talking about it since Adria and Lily was with us. We change the topic allowing the kids to engage in the conversation as well, which they happily did babbling about the new thing they learn in school. The back door opened revealing Octavia, Luna and Lexa. 

" What's up Reyes, Murphy, Emori," Lexa greets. 

" Hey, I thought I was picking you up?" I ask Lexa as I greet Luna with a kiss. 

" Yea but I was too excited to wait," Lexa answers kissing her niece's head. I greet Octavia with a hug. 

" And why are you here?" I ask her. 

" Emori's my partner for a class, she's my 'wife'," everyone looked at her except for Emori. 

" What?" Luna asks. 

" It's a whole story," Emori sighs. " A bet the teacher made with the class, we pair off as married couples and the last standing couple gets $100 and three free A on any assignment we want." That's a pretty sweet bet. 

" So the teacher is not only giving you guys $100 if you guys win but also three free As on any assignment you guys want?" Lexa asks. 

" Pretty much," Octavia confirmed. 

" Why?" I ask.   
" Our class hates each other to the point that the teach wasn't able to teach us anything so he bet the class that we couldn't go a day without arguing with each other let alone all the way after spring break and like every young adult we took that bet and thus the bet was born."

" That's actually a genius plan," I say. 

" Yea it is because he turned into an assignment to learn about your partner and the ones that "divorced" present about their partner and what they learned about them," Emori says. 

" SO how many couples left?" Lexa asks. 

" 3-" Octavia's phone went off cutting her off, she looks at it and then says, " never mind, 2 couple left, the 3rd one just "divorce" last week apparently." 

" Nice," Emori high fives Octavia. 

" You guys actually take this seriously?" asks Murphy. 

" The whole class actually, it really brought everyone closer plus it makes class fun when they share their 'divorce' stories because it's wild and crazy and very unrealistic," Octavia says. I really thought that it'd make it worse but I guess not. 

" Anyways, we all have to go so everyone out," I say. 

" Right," Octavia says as we all usher out of the house. 

" Bye babe, love you," I kiss Luna goodbye and kissed Adria's and Lily's head as she ushers them in her car to take them to school. 

" Love you too," she says then drives off leaving Lex and I alone. 

" You ready?" I ask her. 

" Sha, do we get to know the gender?" she asks as we get into her car. 

" Well I'd have to get a blood test to know the gender but I don't wanna know until birth or if we're gonna have a gender reveal," I tell her. 

" Let's do that," she says. 

" Do what?" I ask. 

" A gender reveal," she says. 

" You just wanna know the gender of the baby don't you," I tell her. She nods her head with a grin. 

" Fine, I'll take the blood test but you're in charge of the gender reveal," I say. 

" I don't mind, so if it's a boy what would you name him?" she asks as we drive to the doctors. 

" Christopher after your guys' dad," I could see Lexa tear up a bit at the mention of the late Papa Woods. 

" Thank you," she says squeezing my arm. 

" Of course, Papa Woods was like a dad to me and I wanna honor him," I tell her. 

" If the baby is a girl?" she asks. 

" I don't know, I mean me and Luna didn't even plan of having our first child let alone having our second child but I like the name Rose and Skye, though Skye could be a guy or girl's name," I tell her. Girl names were harder because there were so many to pick but with the boy it was easier since I had always known that I would name my son after Papa Woods who was like a father to me. 

" You can hyphenate the two so it can be Rose-Skye or Skye-Rose?" She suggests. " I like the second one better." 

" Same," I agreed. 

" So would baby Chris or baby Skye-Rose's last name be just Reyes like Adria's or would it be Reyes-Woods?" she asks. I never imagine that I would having the talk of baby names with my girlfriend's little sister.

' Well I haven't decided but it's most likely their last name would be the hyphenated one," I tell her. 


	3. Chapter 3

> " ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ ʙᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ, ꜰᴏʀ ᴡᴇ ɢʀᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> " ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ɪɴ ʟɪꜰᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ: ᴛᴡɪɴꜱ"

LEXA

We get to the doctors and wait in the waiting room to be called in. While we wait, I go on my phone to text Clarke. 

C: Hey babe

L: Hey, aren't you in class right now? 

C: Nah, I just finished class so where are you? I know you told me that you were gonna miss your morning classes but you never told me why 

L: I'm helping a friend out 

C: Is it legal? 

L: Babe! Of course it is and even if it wasn't you know that I wouldn't get caught ;) 

" Raven Reyes?" a nurse called out. Raven shot up out of her seat. I put my phone away and joined her. 

" Room 13, please," the nurse says leading the way us to the room. " the doctor would be here soon." We nod our heads. 

" So you excited to finally hear the baby's heart beat?" I ask her as I sit down on the chair while she sits down on the cot. 

" Yea, you think Luna would be hurt that I didn't tell her about the baby first?" she asks. 

" She'll get over it, all she wants is for you and the baby to be healthy and safe," I tell her. Sure Luna would be disappointed that Raven didn't tell her first but I know my sister so I know that she'd get over it and start fussing over her girlfriend and baby. 

" Crazy to think that I'd bring my girlfriend's sister instead of her yet here we are," she says. I laugh at that. 

" Yea but you love me anyways," 

" Yea, thank you for being here with me, I don't think I could have done this again alone," she tells me. 

" Of course and hey you're not alone anymore Rey, you have us and we'll be there every step of the way for you and the baby," I say hugging her. Showing affection is still something new to me. The training that Luna and I got from Titus when we were younger had stayed with me. When we were younger, we would be taken our parents for night blood training. It was tradition in our culture. We were forced to kill all the other night blood and each other. Luna fled our conclave after killing our brother. She couldn't go into killing me, not after she was forced to kill her twin who had provoked her into fighting back. I was named victor after killing the others. There is so much blood on our hands yet we never talked about it especially when dad had been around or Raven. There are so many secrets about my family that only a couple people know since they're part of the coalition and know about the night bloods. 

" You ok?" Raven asks snapping me out of my thoughts. 

" Yea just thinking," I tell her. The door opens revealing a woman with curly hair that slightly reminded me of Luna. 

" You ladies ready?" she asks making her way to the sonograph turning it on. 

" My name is Calliope but you guys can call me Callie, I'll be Raven's doctor," the doctor-Callie says. She looks familiar why is that? I know that I've seen her before. 

" I'm Raven, this is my friend Lexa," Raven says. 

" Lexa Franco-Woods?" Callie asks which surprised me. 

" Yea," I say. 

" Your mom is my friend, we've actually met a couple times when you, Luna and Luka were still kids, do you remember?" she asks. A quick flash of memory of her pops in my head. She was our doctor when we were kids. 

" Yea, you were our doctor," I say. 

" Yea, Raven please lay down so I could apply the cold gel and we can start the ultrasound," she says. Raven lays down and lifts her shirt up exposing her stomach. 

" Will you want take a blood test to know the gender of the baby-" she cuts herself off when she stares at the screen. 

" What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" I ask. 

" Yea they're ok," she says. 

" They?" Raven asks. She nods her head. She shows us the screen pointing at the babies. 

" Congratulation Ms. Reyes you're having twins," Twins, they're gonna have twins. 

" Is the other parent a nightblida? or red blood?" Callie asks surprising Raven. 

" It's my sister's," I answer for her. 

" So there's a high chance that one of the babies will definitely be a night blood meaning we'd have to monitor you and the babies careful to make sure there's no complication," Callie says. " It's also best that if you go to the Woods' hospital from now on." 

" Wait, mom expanded the business already?" I ask shocked. 

" Yea, she made me manager for the the Woods hospital here," she tells me. Mom has a lot of catching up to go. 

" So your estimated due date is November 8, and your first trimester will end on May 3," Callie says. " I'd like to see you in 2 weeks." 

" That early?" Raven asks. 

" Yea usually I'd ask 4 weeks but since you are carrying a potential nightblida, we need to watch this pregnancy closely so 2 weeks," she says. We leave after Raven does the blood test which would be sent to me in a week. One of the twins is defiantly a nightblood, the blood test had confirmed it. 

" Twins, you're having twins," I say as we drive back to her house. 

" Who would have thought," Raven says. 

" Well Luns was a twin so there was a 50/50 chance," I say. " So what do you think is their gender will be?" 

" Boy and Girl," she answered confidently. 

" Really?" 

" Yea, mother intuition," she replied. " What about you." 

" I think you'd get either both boys or both girls," I say. " I'll either get nephews or nieces but I'm hoping for nephews because our family is populated with girls I mean Aden is like a lone wolf." Raven laughs agreeing with me. 

~ A week later~ 

I got the blood test result and the gender of the twins. So now I got to go get the decoration for the gender reveal. I don't know if I should go with cakes, balloons, or scavenger hunt. Ooo, I kinda like the scavenger hunt idea but Raven has to approve it first. I wonder if she's gonna tell the rest of our friends that she's having twins or just let them assume that she's just gonna have one child. I mean that would be fun to see their reaction learning that our family is growing by two. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best chapter I've written. I did it at night tired and unable to sleep so enjoy. All of the spelling mistakes and grammar are all mine.

> "𝕃𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪"

RAVEN

I told Luna about the twins half way done of the 2nd trimester well actually she found out when we had been cuddling and she noticed the bump. 

" Are you pregnant?" she had bluntly asks, moving out of the embrace so we were face to face. I nodded my head unable to verbally answer. It had been a habit since Adria's pregnancy to keep any pregnancy hidden so I was slightly surprise at the question because I thought I was hiding it well. 

" I can't believe yo've been pregnant this whole time and didn't tell me," her voice was laced with hurt. My chest ached at the pain I caused her. 

" I'm sorry, old habits die hard," I told her. " I mean telling Lexa, Emori, and Murphy was hard enough." 

" They know?" she asked. 

" Yea, I mean Murphy and Emori do live with me so they would have picked it up and Lexa knows because she was there when I was gonna tell you but you were at the park with the girls," I answered. " Then I chicken out, my mind was going crazy with how many people already knew about it which is only 3 but to me that was a lot." There's this look in her eyes. A familiar look that she and Lexa both have when they are overthinking or blaming themselves for something. 

" It's not your fault," I tell her knowing that she was thinking of the first time I was pregnant and she wasn't there. " You didn't know and we were kids." 

" Still, you wouldn't have felt the needed to hide it from me if I had been there, if I had known about Adria's," she says. I place hand on her cheek, bringing her into a soft kiss. 

" We were kids Luna, we didn't know any better when we did it," I tell her. 

" Well we aren't kids now," she tells. 

" Babe we kinda are, I mean we're barely 19 years old," I tell her. 

" Ok yea that's true but still we're still older now," she says. 

" Yea which is saying something because really we should have known better," I say which she rolled her eyes at. 

" Anyways, you know I love you and you know that I'd love this kid too just like I love Addie," 

" Kids," I corrected. 

" What?" she asks. 

" We're having twins darlin'," I tell her which gets me a grin from her. She placed a hand on my growing stomach. 

" I love you guys already," she says kissing my stomach. 

* * *

" Morning hodnes," Luna murmured against my back as we woke up from our sleep. the familiar sound of tiny foot steps made their way into our room. I like that 'our' even though Luna hasn't officially over in yet. Most of her things were already in my room and same with Lexa, most of her things was in the attic which was soon to be her room. She wanted to be closer to her niece and her unborn nieces or nephews. Two tiny bodies joined us on the bed. Adria hugged my stomach with a huge smile on her face. 

" Mornin' baby sissy and baba," she greets. She's pretty much convince that she's having a brother and sister once we told her that she was gonna be a big sister. Ever since then she made it her goal to always talk to them in the morning and at night. 

" How was your sleep little one?" I hear Luna ask Lily who happily answered. Lily has made a lot of improvement. She's more comfortable with talking with people as well as letting people touch her. She still has moments though but the therapist said that it's normal. We stay in bed a bit longer then got up to start our day. 


End file.
